Advances in electronic communications technologies have interconnected people and allowed for distribution of information perhaps better than ever before. To illustrate, set-top boxes, personal computers, handheld devices, mobile phones, and other electronic devices are increasingly being used to access, store, download, share, and/or otherwise process various types of media content (e.g., video, audio, photographs, and/or multimedia).
Increased electronic storage capacities have allowed many users to amass large electronic libraries of media content. For example, many electronic devices are capable of storing thousands of audio, video, image, and other media content files.
A common problem associated with such large electronic libraries of media content is searching for and retrieving desired media content within the library. Text searching techniques (e.g., title searches) are often used. In certain cases, however, textual searches and other conventional techniques for searching for media content are cumbersome, difficult to use, impractical, and time consuming.